Sailor Moon Constellations
by LitaDelacour
Summary: What happens when a new and the most powerfull enemy with her minons and new figters appear without Sailor Moon and her scouts knowing? this is better then it sounds.i can't write summeries.
1. Arroz is Introduced

**Sailor Moon Constellation Knights and Sailors**

Theme Song: Constellations please help me

There is a darkness coming closer, an enemy that surpasses all the rest.

I must overcome it for this planet and the lives of

everybody depends on me doing this. I do not wish to fail them.

Along the way I hope to meet new friends to help me in this fight.

I wish for these new fighters from the constellations

to be the ones to help me reach my highest level.

For them not to be my enemy. Let these mysterious fighters with the power

and strength that I wish I had help me be the savior of my world.

The lion has courage in me that I will not give up,

for me to be strong and use the courage inside of me. So that I can protect those I love.

The eagle, he knows what awaits me later down the line and he

knows that I can do this for that is what time says.

I don't have enough power even with the help of the sailors of the moon and

ower friends from beyond this solar system alone.

So along the way I hope to meet new friends to help me in this fight.

I wish for these new fighters from the constellations

to be the ones to help me reach my highest level.

For them not to be my enemy. Let these mysterious fighters with the power

and strength that I wish I had help me be the savior of my world.

The whale has trust in me that I will do what is right while being like the water,

always calm and true, but also strong during a storm.

The wolf wishes for me to keep my honor while fighting like the wind,

soothing and yet dangerous when pushed far enough.

The fox is very wise hopefully I can be as wise as him someday and not be afraid of what might be in the shadows, to show no fear.

So along the way I hope to meet new friends to help me in this fight.

I wish for these new fighters from the constellations

to be the ones to help me reach my highest level.

For them not to be my enemy. Let these mysterious fighters with the power

and strength that I wish I had help me be the savior of my world.

I must not fail in my fight or it is all over and done for.

Please what elese can these constellation fighters teach me?

Scorpion is the heat that radiates inside my soul showing that I refuse to quit,

for that is my secret and not to be deceptive unless I really have to.

Draco is the blazing fire that burns inside, the fire that enemies see when they look into my eyes and wants me to hold on to virtue,

to do the things that I know are right

So along the way I hope to meet new friends to help me in this fight.

I wish for these new fighters from the constellations

to be the ones to help me reach my highest level.

For them not to be my enemy. Let these mysterious fighters with the power

and strength that I wish I had help me be the savior of my world.

Angle represents the light that is alive inside of my heart,telling me that

I am strong enough if I belive in myself and everybody else.

She shows me that I can become immortal by fallowing my heart

and what I believe is correct .

Ram, she lends me her hope so that I can keep fighting even in my darkest hour.

To fell the way earth shifts beneath my feet,

for me to feel how strong and unwavering it always is when face with danger.

So along the way I hope to meet new friends to help me in this fight.

I wish for these new fighters from the constellations

to be the ones to help me reach my highest level.

For them not to be my enemy. Let these mysterious fighters with the power

and strength that I wish I had help me be the savior of my world

While Hunter teaches me the truth so that I can pass it on to

those who fight against me. While I try to be smooth

and cool like the ice, to not crack when under pressure

These constellations represent what lies within me.

Courage, Life, Trust, Virtue, Honor, Wisdom, Deception, Immortality, Hope and Truth. I shall use the elements of Love, Time, Water, Fire, Wind, Shadow, Heat, Light, Earth and Ice to show my enemies the correct path., to become victorious

So along the way I hope to meet new friends to help me in this fight.

I wish for these new fighters from the constellations

to be the ones to help me reach my highest level.

For them not to be my enemy. Let these mysterious fighters with the power

and strength that I wish I had help me be the savior of my world

Constellations of Leo, Aquilla, Centus, Draco, Lupus, Vulpecula, Scorpious, Halo, Aris and Orion. Please help me,in my fight against darkness and help me be the savior of my world for one last time.

Courage…, Life…, Trust…, Virtue.., Honor.., Wisdom.., Deception.., Immortality.., Hope.., Truth... ,Love…, Time…, Water…, Fire.., Wind,…, Shadow.., Heat…, Light…, Earth.. and Ice...

Ch. 1:Arroz is introduced

Disclaimer: I don't own any names or attacks that sound familiar from another anime, manga or video game. I do own the plot and idea of this story as well as Amara in this fiction for she is me and also the bad guys and the names Skyler,Arroz and Amaya. The transformation devices are the same style as the digivices used in Digimon season 4.

(Arroz's is Golden Brown and Black ,Golden Brown for the main color as well as around the screen and Black for the grip on the right side,3 small buttons that form a triangle on the front, medium button on the left side and the hexagon/compass shape around the color that is around the screen as well as 2 other areas: one at the top right and the other a few millimeters below that.) For the other devices the first color corresponds w/ the golden brown of Arroz's and the second color corresponds w/ the black of Arroz's.

A/N for all chapters Arroz's, Kelic's and Riku's hair is like those used in Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts. Kairi's is the same as Kairi's from Kingdom Hearts 2 but longer .Ryo's, Rowin's, Cye's and Kayura's hair styles are like Ryo's, Rowin's, Cye's and Kayura's form Ronin Warriors, Kayura's Eye shadow is exactly like Kayura's from Ronin Warriors. Amara's hair resembles Haruka's. Draco's, Aquilla's, Centus's armors are basically those of Ryo,Rowin and Cye's Armor's from Ronin Warriors, Halo's sword is Sages from Ronin Warriors, Draco's katanna's are those of the Inferno Armor, Aquilla's bow and arrows are that of Rowin's from the same series as well as Centu's Trident is that of Cye's from Ronin Warriors, Arroz's, Keilic's and Riku's armors have basically the same format Draco, Aquliila and Cetus's armors.. If you have never heard of Ronin Warriors or Digimon Season 4 educate yourself by going to thank you. I mad Haruka and Michiru be in their last year of high school…according to age.

This takes place after Stars.

"talking"

'thought'

scene change

It was a bright and sunny day in Japan. A plane just arrived from Hawaii at Tokyo International Airport. A young man about 23 wearing a brown O'Neil tee-shirt, Billabong blue jeans, brown and tan vans, black sunglasses and a black baseball cap. Around neck was a lion fang on a silver chain, a brown, tan and gold colored surfer style beaded necklace, a gold lion face ring on his left pointer finger and a gold class ring containing a brown Topaz stone. He is about 6'2",had long, messy and spiky brown hair, brown eyes and his name is Arroz Takamachi, was carrying a black and brown Hurley book bag came walking into the terminal. He made is way to the baggage claim and grabbed his tan duffle bag and his white and tan O'Neil surfboard. He made is way to a truck lot and bought a black , long bed, 4x4 Dodge truck then drove to the 5th street apartment building, Hirikuto Naoumi, and mad his way to room number 206.

After he settled in Arroz decided to take a drive around the city. While he was driving he noticed the ocean in the distance.' This looks like a good place to relax.' he thought as he stopped. That was when Arroz noticed 2 people standing on the beach and a blue sports car (A/N the one from Stars) parked not far from where he was. Arroz decided to see who the figures on the beach were ' Might as well go and say hi.'. He got out of his truck and walked closer to them. As he approached the two figures turned around to revel that one had aqua colored hair that resembled waves and had a pair of ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a white, red and blue girls high school uniform ( A/N the one Usagi, Ami, Minako and Makoto were wearing in Stars) and beside her stood a 'boy' with short sandy blonde hair that looked like the wind had styled it and teal colored eyes was in a black boys uniform that was covered in pockets.

"So who are you?" the sandy blonde said with a suspicious look in _his _eyes while _he_ watched Arroz approach them. The blonde then felt eyes on him and noticed the aqua haired girl looking at _him _expectedly.

"Where are your manners?" the aqua haired girl said to the blonde who huffed a little.

" It is quite alright . My name is Arroz Takamachi. And my I ask what your names are?" Arroz calmly asked them.

" I am Kaioh Michiru and this is Tenoh Haruka." said the aqua haired goddess said introducing themselves.

" Tenoh Haruka, really." Arroz stated looking at Haruka with interest.

"Yes I am. So you are Arroz Takamachi, the famous surfer from America that I have seen in the magazines, newspapers and on T.V." Haruka asked interested in who Arroz Takamachi really was. While Michiru was interested in what he had to say considering that he seemed civilized for someone who surfed for a living, he did not talk like your average surfer, in surfer lingo.

" Yes, that would be me. I have heard about you as well and I do not mean by the tabloids in magazines and newspapers or by the means of the T.V. The young famous F-1 racer, Tenoh Haruka." Arroz replied to Haruka calmly.

" From who have you heard of Haruka from?" Michiru asked kindly to the surfer.

" From a racer with the number 32, but I am not allowed to revel his name to you. Even tough I am positive that you both will encounter him soon. He is coming here to see some of Haruka's races and for some races of his own." Arroz told them as he recalled the information.

"Really form another race can't wait to meet up with him." Haruka said somewhat interested in who this mysterious racer could be.

"So, Arroz what brings you here to Japan?" Michiru politely asked trying to make up for her partners rudeness.

" I am here for a surf competition and to get a change of scenery. I believe it or not considering that I surf for a living, I have heard a lot about you as well. Mind you nothing bad. Kaioh Michiru, the young and famous violinist and painter. I must say that you ate more beautiful in person the on T.V or in magazines." Arroz said and complemented the beautiful women. He then took notice of Haruka's look and the arm that was protectively around Michiru's waist. " Not that I want to break up a cute couple like yourselves." Arroz hurriedly added.

"Oh, well thank you for the complement , but you do not seem like a listener of the classics." Michiru wounded.

"Well you got me there. Two on my younger sisters listen to you." Arroz said to Michiru.

"Do you have any other siblings besides 2 sisters?" Haruka asked curiously about Arroz's family.

"Yes, I have 5 younger brothers and a total of 4 younger sisters including to two that listen to you Michiru." Arroz answered recalling his 9 younger siblings.

"So including you there are 10 children and considering that the others are younger you must be the eldest." Michiru figured out based on what she knew about Arroz.

"That must have been interesting. Their was probably a lot of hand-me-downs.' Haruka said.

"Haruka!" Michiru said astonished that Haruka would say something like that.

"It is alright Michiru. Contrary to what Haruka said we never really had any hand-me-downs …my parents being who they were brought in an excellent amount of money. I mean we would find stuff that our parents had or more commonly the younger brothers and sisters would find clothes that they liked in their older siblings closets that they liked and wear it." Arroz recalled with a smile on his face.

"I take it that this happened to you a lot since you are the oldest."Haruka asked.

"Yes, this happen to me plenty of times and my siblings current ages range from 22-7. So they were taking form each other and me… if the person did not wear the article of clothing anymore or it did not fit them, then the younger sibling could keep it . Now if it still fit and the person still wears it then the person would get mad and take it back from the one who stole the article…once it was clean." Arroz explained to them.

" You seem to have had a very interesting childhood and family, Arroz." Michiru commented.

"yes, it was very interesting and it still is. Oh, well I had better get going it is getting late." Arroz said noticing the sun setting behind the horizon. "I hope to see you two around." Arroz stated before making his leave from the beach and driveling away in his black Dodge truck.

"I do not really like him." Haruka stated with a hint of jealousy in her voice as she watched Arroz disappear in to the distance.

" Yes, you did Haruka and you know it. I saw the looks of interest on your face. And don't tell me you are jealous." Michiru asked with amusement evident in her voice.

" No, of course not." Haruka denied "He just reminds me of Seiya and as long as you are with me I will be fine." Haruka said to Michiru while her voice softened near the end. Haruka turned to Michiru as she spoke that last part.

"You will always have me Haruka. You should know that by now and though all we have been through together. There is no need to worry about me leaving you, Setsuna or ower darling daughter Hotaru." Michiru told Haruka gently while turning to face her lover. "But lets leave the rest of this conversation for later when we are alone." Michiru said before walking to Haruka's blue sports car while giving Haruka a wink and walking suggestively.

"Michiru, I am going to hold you to that." Haruka said to her lover and partner in fighting before running to catch up with Michiru. She opened Michiru's door then go in to the driver seat and drove away.

Shall be continued………….


	2. New Allie or New Enemy

Ch. 2: New Allie or New Enemy

Disclaimer: Me: The same as in chapter 1.

Arroz: Well that saves time.

Me: Be quiet.

Arroz: Ok.

Me: Anyway, as for the authors note, that is the same too sweat drop. Arroz don't say anything. death glare

Arroz: quivers in fear and shuts up

Me: That's what I thought. Now, on with chapter 2.nods then snaps fingers

theme plays then chapter 2 starts

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

Later that night Haruka and Michiru felt a strange negative energy.

"The ocean is getting rough once more Haruka." Michiru said to her lover.

"Yes, I fell it too Michiru in the wind. I think we should go and find out what is wrong." Haruka said getting up with Michiru fallowing her lead.

"I agree Haruka. Neptune Crystal Power, Make-Up!" and in a flash of blue light Super Sailor Neptune stood in Michiru's place. (See sailor moon stars and bottom of chapter)

"My turn, Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" and in a flash of gold light Super Sailor Uranus stood in Hauka's place. (see sailor moon stars and bottom of chapter).

"I hope that you were not going to leave with out us." said a voice from the door. Uranus and Neptune turned to the door and saw Super Sailor Pluto in her sailor suit that was the same style as Uranus's and Neptune's. Pluto had knee length bark green hair with some of it partially up in a high bun and had Crimson red eyes. While Super Sailor Saturn, who was standing beside her, was wearing her sailor suit that was like the others, she had not quite shoulder length dark purple/black colored hair and purple eyes. (See sailor moon stars and bottom of chapter)

"Of course not. We would not even dream about it." Neptune said

"Well, let's get going." Uranus stated. With that they left their house and made their way to were the negative energy was. They found out that it was coming from the beach. There they saw a monster that resembled that of a shark.

"What the heck is this thing, a yahma?!" Saturn asked.

"I have no idea, but is sure is ugly." Neptune said bluntly.

"I think that it is time that we put this thing back where it belongs." Uranus said using her attack. She spread her legs and said"World…Shaking!" Gold energy in the shape of a planet w/ a gold ring around it runs along the ground and hits the creature directly. (see sailor moon stars and bottom of chapter)

"Is it gone?" said Saturn while waiting for the dust to settle.

"Is that all you have to give, Uranus? Well that was pathetic." the shark creature said as the dust cleared.

"What! How could it survive my attack?" Uranus said astonished.

"I don't know, but we have to attack at once." Pluto said.

Pluto yelled "Dead…Scream!" and the attack headed toward the enemy. (see sailor moon stars and bottom of chapter)

" World Shaking!" Uranus yelled again.

Neptune yelled "Deep…Submerge!" and Pluto's, Uranus's and Neptune's attacks hit the creature at the same time. (See sailor moon stars and bottom of chapter)

"I think that did it." Saturn said.

"That was impressive, but still not good enough." the shark creature said then added"Try this on for size. Razor Tooth Frenzy!" and a bunch of razor sharp shark teeth came at them. (A/N: I know it is a corny attack, but could not think of any thing.)

"Saturn!" Pluto shouted at Saturn as the teeth came flying toward them.

"Silent Wall!" Saturn yelled and a barrier of black barrier that seemed to be made of lighting came from the glaive, which was held at arms length and vertically by Saturn, surrounded and protected them from the attack mostly.

"That would have hurt if anyone got cut by them." Neptune said.

"It looks like we will need the talismans." Uranus said as the Space Sword, a sword with a gold handle with the cross guard curved in opposite directions, appeared in her hand. Then she yelled"Space Sword Blaster!" (see sailor moon stars and bottom of chapter). At the same time the Deep Aqua Mirror, a dark green backed mirror with the handle along with the rim being gold and in the middle of the back had the sign of Neptune, appeared in Neptune's left hand and she yelled"Submarine...Reflection! "(See sailor moon stars and bottom of chapter) .Both of the attacks hit at the same time.

"That packed more of a punch, but still not good enough." said the shark monster.

"WHAT!!?? That did not work either?! What is this thing?" said Uranus angrily and astonished.

"I don't know Uranus." Pluto said.

"We will find a way to defeat it." said Neptune _'I hope.' _All of a sudden they heard"Lion's Strength!" and saw a lion made of golden energy go rushing at the creature at high speed.

"Where the heck did that come from?" said Uranus

"It came from down there... somewhere." Neptune said pointing to her right.

"I expected you to have more power then that sailors of Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune." said the figure walking from the direction Neptune was pointing.

"And who are you?" Uranus said, looking like she wanted to kill the person that just showed up.

"Well at the moment, I'm the person that is about to save you tail, Uranus. I am the knight of courage and love, Knight Leo of the lion constellation. Fighting with the strength of a lion." the person said with his legs apart with the right leg bent slightly and right arm out to the side so that his right fist was equal to his face. His left arm in front of him horizontally with is fingers bent, his final transformation pose. Before them was a man with messy and spiky brown hair, brown eyes. He is wearing a Brownish Gold armor w/ claw like shoulders had 2 black down facing slash marks on each shoulder, brownish gold shins that had 2 spikes vertically on each were also brownish gold and ankle high brownish gold boots. The forearms were brownish gold and had he wore a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants and gloves that had brownish gold armor on each knuckle.

"That was a heavy blow kid and I shall make you pay." said the creature.

"Ya, well I think that it is time for you to become sushi." Leo said before summoning a brownish gold shield that was in the shape of a lion face. Leo held the shield in front of him the yells" Lion's Roar!" and multiple large gold beam of energy shoot out of the lion face shaped shield. The creature screamed and the turned back into what it had originally been, a shark stuffed animal.

"That was the creature? A stuffed animal." Uranus asked astonished.

"That shark creature's name was Sharku and it is called a Soul Sucker. Soul Suckers hunt for pure souls." Leo informed them and the turned to them ad said" Well, I have to go. My job is done so bye." then he walked away.

'The Lion Heart Shield. If it has appeared then a very powerful enemy has arrived.' Pluto thought.

And there was chapter 2...3 should be up shortly. I hope you liked it, so please review.


	3. More Talisman 13 tatal

Ch. 3 More Talisman, 13 total

Me: ok so here comes the confusing stuff.

Arroz: oh boy

Me: But the disclaimer is the same.smiles

Arroz: You love to save time.

Me: Yep, and the authors note is the same too.

Arroz: Figured.sweat drop

Me: So let the next chapter begin.snaps fingers

theme plays then chapter 3 starts

"Talking"

'Thinking'

When they got back to their house Setsuna was still stuck on the shield that Knight Leo had. 'The Lion Heart Shield, one of the other 10 talismans. I wonder if I should tell the others about the remaining talisman' she thought to herself.

"Hey, Setsuna. What is on your mind?" Haruka asked as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her neck.

"Does it have anything to do with that knight?" Michiru asked.

"I think that there are something's that I should explain." Setsuna said to Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.

"What are they Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked. Haruka sat down beside Michiru. 'This is going to take awhile.' Haruka thought.

"There are more then 3 talisman, but we only needed 3 to open the Holy Grail." Setsuna explained.

"What do you mean that there are more talismans?" Haruka asked shocked.

"There are 13 talisman, but like I said before we only needed 3. These talisman belong to the 10 of the strongest constellations. And I don't know why one of the others would show up unless; the creature is the sign of a new threat to the Solar System."

"I take it that these constellations helped in the Silver Millennium?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, the constellations protected the inner planets and the moon like us, but they also looked out for us in a way. In order to get to the planets you have to get through the constellations. The constellations only appear though when an enemy has appeared that no one but them are strong enough to defeat for the time... " Setsuna told them

"Well, that shark creature on the beach was strong enough to with stand all of our attacks, but was weak against Leo. And the creature was just the fist one." Hotaru said

"So considering that there are 10 constellations, the soul suckers are only going to get stronger and harder to beat." Haruka added

"Did these constellations ever join forces with us?" Hotaru asked

"In the silver millennium, the constellations often visited the planetary warrior that shared the corresponding element. Meaning that there are some elements with two warriors."

"What are the constellations?" Michiru wounded.

"The constellations are Leo the Lion, Aquila the Eagle, Centus the Whale, Scorpious the Scorpion, Draco the Dragon, Lupus the Wolf, Vulpecula the Fox, Halo the Angel, Aries the Ram and Orion the Hunter." Setsuna told them.

"And the other talisman?" Haruka added.

"The Lion Heart Shield is Leo's. Then there are the Eagle Sight Bow and Arrows, The Poseidon's Trident, The Scorpion Whip, The Night Blade, The Shadow Pole, The Thunder Sward, The Swards of Hope and The Orion Bow and Arrows." Setsuna answers

"How powerful are the constellations and these other talismans in comparison to us?" Hotaru asked.

"The constellations are more powerful then us, as tonight's battle showed. The talisman get their power for the guardian constellation, just like the corresponding warrior. The constellations come before the planets making them stronger. These talisman just have more power then the Space Sward, Deep Aqua Mirror and Garnet Orb, but don't open anything. The talisman is passed on from the past warrior to the present warrior. "Setsuna explained to them as well as she could.

"So they could beat us or a Starlight in a battle if they had to." Haruka said

"Yes, if a constellation were to fight one of us or Starlight, the constellation would win, because of the higher power." Setsuna said

"But, I'm pretty sure that the constellations are not our enemy, because of how they helped us and the inners in the Silver Millennium and how Leo defeated the soul sucker for us, not allowing us the chance to get hurt, I believe." Setsuna added

"I think that we should all head for bed. It is late." Michiru suggested and they all went to bed.

The next day Haruka had a race and was preparing in the car garage.

"Do you think that the racer Arroz talked about will be here?" Michiru asked her lover as she walked up to Haruka's side.

"Maybe, Arroz did say that he was going to watch one of my races and for a few of his own." Haruka said turning to Michiru.

"Well then he will, most likely once you win this race...as usual." Michiru told her lover as she hugged and the kissed Haruka.

"How do you know I will win?" teased Haruka breaking the kiss.

"Well you have not lost a race yet, so I see no reason why you would stop now." Michiru said teasing back and kissing Haruka again.

Haruka broke the kiss and said" We can finish this after I win the race."

"Ok." Michiru said hugging Haruka one more time then walking away.

After the race, which Haruka won, in the car garage Arroz saw Haruka and Michiru. "Hey, I told you I would see you two again soon." Arroz said as he walked up to them with another guy.

"Hello Arroz." Michiru greeted politely.

"Hey. Who is this?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Good win Haruka and to answer your question this is who told me about you." Arroz said motioning to the guy w/ dark blue hair that is spiked straight up, a long piece of hair hanging over the blue headband and curved to the left, dark blue eyes and had a silver eagle on a chain around his neck, a silver class ring on his right ring finger, an eagle shaped ring on his left ring finger and a silver ring on his left index finger. He was about 6'1" and was wearing a dark blue, high collared, quarter zip pull over w/ the #32 in yellow, a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"My name is Rowen Takamachi. Arroz is my older brother and I am the 2ed oldest of the Takamachi children, our father was a race car driver." The dark haired guy said before Haruka could say anything.

"So your father was Reno Takamachi and you decided to fallow in your dad's footsteps." Haruka said w/ interest.

"Yes, I did. I like the fact that I can control something that is uncontrollable. In honor of our father I took up his number and I am known as The Eagle. I have a race against Childers, Kirkland, Macy and a lot of other upper big timers, experts and well known people in a few days, but I will beat them no problem." Rowen said with pride and confidence.

"My brother has a lot of confidence, but he has rightfully earned it. Rowen has not lost a race yet. " Arroz told them.

"We had better get going, because Arroz has a surf competition to get to." Rowen said. He then added" it was nice to meet you Tenoh Haruka and I believe you are Kaioh Michiru. Nice win Haruka." Then he and Arroz walked away.

"Good-bye Arroz and Rowen." Michiru said as they made their departure.

"He must have told Rowen about you." Haruka said as she turned to Michiru.

"It appears so or he just knows what I look like." Michiru told Haruka before she kissed her lover. Haruka kissed Michiru back and they stood there for a little while then broke the kiss. They then walked toward Haruka's convertible.

"I love you Haruka." Michiru said as she got in.

"I love you too Michiru." Haruka responded as she got it, started the car and then drove off to the surf competition that they just now silently agreed to go to.

Until next time…….

A/N: ok so I felt like being a sap and putting a little H and M romance at the end.


	4. Author's Note

I have changed one of my constellations to another one for story purpose. I know longer have Scorpious as a constellation. Instead I have changed it to Phoenix; this means that in chapter 3 Scorpious the Scorpion is now Phoenix the fire bird and Scorpion Whip is now Phoenix Tail. This also means that anywhere Scorpion or Scorpious is seen is now Phoenix. Phoenix still stands for the same things as Scorpious/Scorpion did. I also have not forgotten about this fict. or my other one, I just have not had enough time to type up what I have and write more. I am also in the process of writing 3 or 4 other ficts. These are final fantasy, a star wars, NANA, and Noir.

LitaDelacour a.k.a. Amara


End file.
